


Strong

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia made herself a vow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



"I will be strong."

Those were the last words she had said before leaving Alderaan the last time. She had meant them, committed to the Rebel cause with all her might and soul. She was the only one who could pull off the deception needed, or so she had thought.

Winter would have gone in her place, if she had been available, but for this, Leia would have refused her friend.

Even now, secreting the plans and her message away inside faithful R2, she remembered her promise. The Empire would have her, but she would be strong.

No matter what.


End file.
